


young lover

by smartshadow



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao, RPF - Fandom
Genre: M/M, time travelling
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 21:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartshadow/pseuds/smartshadow
Summary: 55岁的solal在现实中见到了老照片上的nuno resende。自然，他不会放过这个机会。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> warning：文中的雷老师是underage 有与其他人发生性关系的明示 有用到一丢丢阿猎和箱子老师说的“索老师长得像雷爹”梗  
> 还有啥 忘了 能接受这些应该都能接受的吧
> 
> 我也不知道时间线是谁穿过去 没考据 逻辑死  
> 没写完 半截假车  
> OOC

resende第一眼就认出了那个男人。

 

是Laurent Morhain。

 

不过他不明白自己为什么会知道这个名字，事实上他们从未见过面；但他就是认识。这个人好像来自某段记忆，不是过去，因为他还没在大脑的哪个角落里出现过。这么讲那就是来自未来了，又怎么可能呢？

 

resende劝告自己不要多想，赶紧把手头剩的半杯玛格丽特喝掉。solal在朝他招手，所以他跟了过去，忽视掉旁边和他聊了半个小时、已经志在必得的年轻驻唱。

 

他们一前一后出了门。resende想问点什么，不知道怎么说，就保持了沉默在后面跟着走。还是solal先开口叫的他：“nuno resende？”

 

“是我。”他回答说。 _奇了，他也认识我。_ 这至少说明他没有认错人。“你怎么知道？”

 

“huh。会唱歌的小个子芭比娃娃，这里有多少人不认识你？”

 

resende仍很疑惑。他确信自己没出名到那种程度，至少这个年纪的人不该知道他。

 

再问也得不到什么结果，并且一无所知的似乎只有他而已。对方了解的看起来比较多。

 

solal带他去的地方是最近的小旅馆。按照他的习惯，随便找个男孩都会往五星级酒店带，但他这次有点等不及了，他们。何况大酒店里的配套设施可没这种靠钟点房收入的地方来得齐全。毋庸置疑，这里就是为酒吧出来找地方打炮的人开的。

 

显然resende对这里十分熟悉了。十七八岁正好是小男孩性欲旺盛的年纪，他们已经开始有点厌倦对着电脑单纯用手解决生理需求的生活，他们需要的是真刀实枪的性爱。尤其是resende这种，他很早就认清了自己的性向，也从不压抑自己的需求，青春让他拥有足够的时间寻欢作乐。

 

nuno resende从来不缺性伴。只要他愿意，穿着收腰的衬衫和贴紧臀部的裤子在酒吧一坐，不出十分钟，半个酒吧的男生都围着他团团转。他柔软蜷曲的长发在灯光下散发着性感的光泽。resende从来没有与自己年长很多的人做过爱，他觉得那大概有点恶心；不过solal从背后抱住他的时候，resende没有反抗。

 

“你可真美。”solal由衷地夸赞道。往常他不止一次地听见45岁的resende回忆他的过去，说一些青春啊美貌啊之类的鬼话。事实上即使满脸褶子他也好看的要命，多少人都想搞他屁股。

 

resende不知道怎么回答他。做爱时候夸他好看的人不少，一般这时候resende就会露出一个具有十足暗示意味的笑容，好让他们赶紧加快手上或者腰里的动作；但是solal——

 

_天啊_ ，resende想。 _他长得可真像我父亲_ 。但父亲从来没有夸过他漂亮，任何情况下都是。他发现自己很难处理这个问题，尤其solal正在揪他的乳头，快感让他注意力涣散。

 

resende不满地撅起屁股，去蹭后面那个男人裤裆胀起来的鼓包。“要做快点做，”他说，“——还是说你已经年纪大到硬不起来了？”

 

solal哦了一声，笑了：“你真的这么想吗？”

 

他向前顶了顶胯，好让resende感受他屁股即将接纳的物体的分量。solal甚至还有闲心去捏resende的上臂肌肉。少年人还没做过多少体格训练，肌肉只是微微成形，摸上去软乎乎的，手感很好。“nuno，你现在几岁？”

 

resende开始恼怒了。他觉得solal是在戏弄他，或者把他当成了什么生涩的纯情小男孩。他挣脱solal的双臂，转身狠狠撞上对方的嘴唇，用他所会的全部技巧舔弄吮吸和撕咬。solal的胡子有点扎嘴，烟味呛得厉害。“17岁，”他在换气的时候说，喘气很急，“但这不能代表什么。”

 

“哦——”solal恍然大悟，好像真的在意一样，“这代表我在犯罪。”他作势抽身要走，被resende拽住了。

 

“我同意了的。”resende说，“快操我，否则别想出这扇门。”

 

solal不置可否，只是抱着手臂看他，隔开一段不近不远的距离。resende有点急，挺着胸蹭过去，薄薄的布料显出凸起的乳粒。他伸手去摸对方的金属皮带扣。resende不介意让自己看起来过于迫切，他知道自己魅力的很大一部分就在于坦诚；摆上明面来的追求性爱是年轻人的特权。何况这能让他收获不少意料之外的东西。

 

他不大费力地就扒下了solal的裤子。他是连着内裤一起拽的，半勃的性器弹出来，打在他的小腹上。于是一切变得顺理成章，resende挑衅地冲solal笑了，半跪下来含住他的阴茎。说实话他还没有含过这么大的东西，solal让他吞咽困难。龟头抵着他的咽喉，resende想要呕吐，但这种感觉表现出来只让他喉咙收缩加快。他尝到了熟悉的前列腺液的味道。

 

solal明显很满意他的服务。他按住resende，强迫他吞得再深一点，resende甚至觉得自己的脑子要被捅穿了。缺氧让他眼角直泛泪。 _太丢人了_ ，他想， _我凭什么要给他口交_ ？

 

好在solal并没有在他嘴里做到射出来的打算。他揪着resende头发拉开他，任凭性器蹭着他的脸，把液体蹭得到处都是。他决定去床上继续。

 

现成的润滑液在显眼处摆着，不劳烦他们去找别的代替品。resende趴在枕头上，撅起屁股对着solal。冰凉的黏液涂上他的屁股，绕着后穴转，滑进去。resende难以分辨这是solal的液体还是瓶子里的。紧接着一根手指伸了进来。即使有了润滑，肠壁也感受得到指腹的粗糙，有一层不算薄的茧。

 

手指在肠道里反复搅动，却意外的很有目的性；resende很快就发出了一声尖叫。他气喘得不太顺：“你怎么——”

 

“唔。位置倒是没有变化。”solal若有所思。resende无暇分辨他到底是什么意思，快感就接踵而至。他只剩下仅够喘息的一点意识，于是接下来毫不费力地接纳了三根手指；肠道已经柔软湿润，他被准备得足够充分了。

 

solal停下了动作，去取床头的避孕套。他分辨了一下盒子上的图案，问道：“螺纹还是凸点？”

 

resende浆糊一样的脑子花了三秒来反应这个问题。“我倾向于不用，”他听到自己回答说，“让我们都舒服点儿。”

 

其实他平时用的。学校的性教育课告诉过他直肠黏膜的脆弱，他可不想为贪图享乐搞上乱七八糟的病。不过他对solal有种莫名的信任感，希望他不会为了这种没有缘由的信任给自己带来麻烦。

 

solal顿了一下，看得出来也在踌躇：“很好。但是我想射在里面。”

 

“那记得帮我弄出来。”resende回答，努力让自己看起来对无套中出这种做法熟练得很。solal同意了，他当然同意，何乐而不为呢？

 

于是他就直接掐着resende的腰捅了进去。resende的接受程度出乎他的意料，小巧的屁股很紧致，甬道却正好能契合他的尺寸。

 

他们两个同时发出了低吼。 solal是为终于满足自己搞到年轻时候的resende而感到满意，因为事实上，他们在不必要的试探上花了太多时间——尤其是resende不必装作无意地回复他健身的照片——他们本可以像个成年人一样爽快地来上几炮再讨论这些有的没的。resende则是感觉自己等待十几年的东西终于出现了，虽然说不清具体是什么，至少比他期待的要快上许多。

 

resende立刻就射了出来。前列腺被手指戳弄的爽感已经让他阴茎硬得发疼，solal一进来，身体和心理上的双重满足让他瞬间到达顶点。高潮使他的身体痉挛，resende手里的枕头被他团成乱七八糟的形状。肠肉剧烈地收缩绞紧，勒得solal完全没有办法动作。体内所有敏感的部分都主动贴上solal的肉棒，叠加的快感仿佛没有尽头。这大大地延长了resende的射精时间。精液被他全部蹭在床单上，洇出一大片水渍。

 

等他从虚空中找回理智，意识到自己刚才的高潮多么猛烈的时候，resende竟然害羞了。他似乎是觉得自己过快偷跑实在丢人，讨好似的扭起腰来。solal几乎要笑了。他一掌剐在resende的屁股上，他知道resende一向喜欢用适当的疼痛作为性爱的调节剂。resende抖了一下，转头过去对solal露出可怜兮兮的狗狗眼。

 

“爽到了？不用做了？”solal板着脸，“我还没认真操你呢。”

 

resende明显慌了。面对长辈的指责还能行事如常并不容易，solal的肌肉和威严让他手足无措。“morhain先生，”resende吞了口唾沫，他顾不得再摆出什么叛逆小孩的样子了，用他平时向父亲撒娇的口吻，甜甜地问道，“我该怎么补偿您？”

 

solal指指自己的大腿。resende立刻明白了，他是个足够聪明的男孩。他支撑着酸软的腰从阴茎上爬起来，调整姿势后跪在solal身体两侧，撑开后穴试图重新把性器吞吃进去。

 

很快他发现这不太好办。穴口本能地排斥外物的进入，他连一点儿都做不到。resende偷偷抬起眼睛看solal的神情，而对方没有要帮助的意思。resende咬牙。他学着孕妇生产一样的规律呼吸，试图放松下来，不过收效甚微。

 

resende将自己折磨得满头是汗。他重新撅起屁股，羞耻又别扭地重新扩张、撑大。solal因为他过长的准备期不耐烦，阴茎的硬度难以维持，这给resende带来了更大麻烦。以至终于勉强能吞下龟头的时候，resende膝盖弯一软，结结实实坐到了底。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有两句话红爹雷

solal再次踏进酒吧的时候当然犹豫过。

起初他一直绕开resende出现的区域走，好让resende尽快忘了这段露水情缘，毕竟他们的正式相见还在后头。但是随着天气转凉，solal意识到一时半会儿大概还回不去。时间长了就格外想resende，这边这位固然可爱，但是总不能贸然去见；还不如待在排练室两头光明正大地对视呢。

后来他想，干他的，未成年约炮的是他不是我；售后服务做得也有够好，三十年后还能见着面。对老情人念念不忘这种傻事谁没做过？就一次机会，要没遇上就是上帝他老人家的意思，没有下次了。

结果是他进门就看到resende的脸。小男孩活泼过了头，对上视线就和朋友告别了迎上来，牵住solal的手，用柔软的胸脯蹭他的小臂。“爸爸，”他喊道，声音甜得像裹了糖霜，“您怎么一直不来找我？”

resende嘟起嘴，眉毛皱起来很委屈的样子。solal愣两秒笑了，手指卷了卷他柔软的发梢。“和爸爸回去吗？”

solal不得不揽住resende腰，才能阻止他在酒店大堂到处乱逛。(“还从来没人带我到这种地方来！”resende兴奋地说）前台的女孩狐疑地盯着solal，仿佛他是什么恋童变态（好吧，某种程度上他确实是）；resende只好再黏糊糊地叫了好几声爸爸，还要费心挡住紧得不像话的裤裆。

电梯门一关resende就开始啃solal的嘴。他喜欢撒娇，喜欢亲吻，喜欢烟味，喜欢做爱，喜欢安全感。巧的是这一切solal都能给他。resende迫不及待地把自己混着甜酒的唾液交换出去。

按resende的年龄当他的小儿子还差几岁，solal漫无边际地想，怪不得被宠得无法无天。

resende不太愿意让这次见面变成简单的打炮。上次过后他找过其他中年男人，其中不少有比solal更结实的肌肉和更可观的性器；但奇怪的是他每次都要模糊地想到solal才能尖叫着到达高潮。

做爱时叫爸爸是一个自称Christophe的男人教他的。他哭着喊这个令人害羞的词汇，脑子里跳出来的都是solal的脸。

“孩子，你不专心，”Christophe完事后循循善诱，“在想其他爸爸吗？”

resende抱着被子在床角啜泣，他还没从激烈的性事中缓过劲来。男人离开前拍了拍他的背。

于是进房间之后resende反而像比较冷静的那个。他阻止solal将他带上床，即使他们的勃起已经硬邦邦地贴在对方腿上。solal疑惑地看着他。

resende咬住下唇。他总不能说我不止想和你做还想让你和我谈恋爱一天二十四小时腻着吧？这不是resende的风格。

“我还没有准备好，”他说，“想让爸爸陪我洗澡…”

他当然在说谎，等待solal的每一天里他都把自己准备得足够充分。就算solal没来他也能找别人，resende可是个优秀的一夜情伴侣。

solal发现了这个谎言——在浴缸放满水之后。男孩的后穴甚至是柔软的。他挑眉，resende跨坐在他大腿上满不在乎地笑了。solal的手指还刮着他的内壁，resende收缩括约肌挤压它们，喉底发出低沉的猫一样的咕噜。

resende低头去吻他下巴上的胡子，软了腰翘起屁股，尾椎上边一块浅浅的凹陷。扭起来倒是灵活。

solal这会儿认定了，他确实是条蛇，准没错。

**Author's Note:**

> 写完意识到那个时候雷老师应该不会说法语 never mind


End file.
